Secret Identity Revealed
by candysweetheart
Summary: A girl called Candiace Renolyds is transfered to Hogwarts, her past unknown. There she meets the mauderers who help her uncover her secret identity.


INFO ON CHARACTERS: Candiace Renolyds: She has middle length curly red hair, deep emerald green eyes and dimples. Her friends call her Candy, Angel, Cutie and Shortie. Candy's hobbies include singing, dancing, cheerleading, riding, hanging out with friends and pranking people. She's cheeky, hyper, wacky, wild and full of surprises. She's also a muggleborn but lives with her mum, dad and bro Jason (17). She also had a sister called Hollie (14) that passed away. Candy's also 13.  
  
James Potter: Extremely cute with messy black hair, ocean blue eyes and dimples. Also a gorgeous smile and a great attitude. His dad is Minister of Magic, so they're well off. He's a prankster!! And his best friends include Sirius, Remus and Peter. His recent girlfriend is Tiffany but since he can never hold onto a girl for longer than 2 weeks you never know how long that might last. He also attends horse-riding classes with Candiace, as recommended to help his flying. His cousins, Tyler and Monique attend too. James is also on the house team as seeker.  
  
Sirius Black: Identical to James in looks and in attitude. There are few differences between the 2 in both topics but some of those would include the fact that Sirius's hair is not nearly as messy, that he doesn't play seeker but does in fact play chaser. He's also a mauderer.  
  
Remus Lupin: Cute, sensible and caring. Remus has sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He's keeper on the house team and is also a mauderer. Mysterious things happen to Remus once a month that cause him to have to make urgent calls to his mothers house as she is very sick.  
  
Peter Pettigrew: I know he has to be in the story but I cant be bothered giving him an into so he's.. just..well, Peter. Annoying sneaky and rattish. Don't know how the mauderers put up with him.  
  
Damien Forrester: Awwwwww! Him and Candiace have grown up together. Even though he's pure blood and she's not they still get on really well. Dam's got brown spiked hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes. He's soooooooo cute. His dad is a secret service agent and works for the Minister of Magic. He's in Ravenclaw and is keeper on their house team. He's always had a kinda crush on Candiace and he's the one that calls her angel.  
  
Tania Scott: Tania is a very pretty thirteen year old, often the voice of reason when Erica or I suggest something a bit crazy. She's cool, calm and collective, though not at all quiet. Tania is often shy at first but once you know her and she fells conformable around you then the rest is history. For someone as mysterious as she is she sure has a lot of confidence. Tania has middle length blonde hair and grey eyes. She's very cute and is quite good at academics. Singing, dancing and hanging out are some of her favourite things. She's also one of Candiace's best friends. Erica Ryan: Erica is an insane creature that can't be described as remotely human. She's wacky, wild and full of surprises. The complete opposite to Tania. She enjoys all sports, dancing, cheerleading and singing. She has middle length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She loves Quidditch and all animals. Though she never really got the hang of horse riding. She's also one of Candiace's best friends.  
  
The other friends of Candiace, Tania and Erica are Claire, Ethel, Annie, Lisa, Courtnee, Corry, Cindy, Felicity, Tyler and Monique (the twins) and Jenna.  
  
Chapter 1  
The New Face  
  
Thirteen year old, Candiace Renolyds patted Scarlet, her chestnut horses head. He neighed and pawed the ground happily. Candiace leaned against the stable door and looked around satisfied. She had just finished mucking out Scarlets stalls and was amusing herself with the idea of going on a hack. Checking her watch she congratulated herself for how quick she had been.  
  
Scarlet rubbed his head against her before turning around and busing himself in his food bucket. Candiaces eyes started to flicker as her mind wandered back to today's lesson. Scarlet had been wonderful. Flying over those jumps like there was no tomorrow. She managed a smile before realising the presence of someone else. Turning sharply she came face to face with her instructor, Max Regnery. His face held a pleasant smile as he looked down at the young girl. He wore his usual attire, jeans and a plain shirt and his attitude certainly hadn't changed, very layed back and calm.  
  
"Hello Candy. I see you've finished with your stall. Good. I was hoping you could show James here around. What do you say?"  
  
Candiace glanced at the boy standing on Max's left who he had indicated as James. Giving him a quick look up and down she came to a conclusion that he seemed about the same age as her. Pondering this thought deeply, she weighed up the possibilities. On one hand she could show James around the stables but then she wouldn't be able to go on a hack but on the other hand it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Everyone here was either too old or too young. Well everyone except the twins, Tyler and Monique but they were away on holidays. No one else her age unless you counted that horrible blonde Barbie and Candiace was pretty sure they she wouldn't have much chance with her especially since that incident involving shaving cream and two big spiders. She laughed to herself remembering the look on Serena's face. Her company gave her a strange look before she agreed.  
  
"Alright then. It might be an idea to introduce James to Prancer. Okay. Well I'll see you two later," he started to walk off but before he reached the door he added. "Oh and I've locked my shaving cream up so please don't go looking for it."  
  
Candiace blushed as she realised the last bit was directed at her and tried to ignore the quizzical looks she was being sent from the certain someone who had interrupted her hack plans.  
  
"So where do you want to go first." She said trying to get away from being asked that fatal 4-word question.  
  
Luckily James was to busy watching Scarlet to have noticed the sudden subject change.  
  
"He's a real beauty." He commented.  
  
"Yeah he is." She sighing.  
  
Candiace reached out and gave Scarlet one last scratch behind the ear. Before leading the way to Prancers stall.  
***  
  
Approximately twenty minutes later the two teens were sitting at the kitchen bench chatting like old friends. Candiace suddenly stood up and made her way to the fridge. Opening the door casually she reached in and grabbed two sodas. Popping the top of one she took a sip before handing the other to James He also popped the top and took a gulp of the refreshing liquid. Instead of sitting back down Hollie paced the room and started a new conversation topic.  
  
"So what do you think of Prancer?"  
  
"She's a beauty but not as good as Scarlet. He must have cost heaps."  
  
"No. He was a gift from my uncle. He breeds horses in Texas and when he saw Scarlet he thought he would be perfect for me"  
  
"Well then keeping him here must cost a lot. I already got a lecture on the expenses from my father so you can't deny that."  
  
"Oh really! Well then what do you think of Max being one of dads' old mates and the fact that I don't have to pay a cent as long as I keep up my end of our deal."  
  
"And what might that be? If its not to personal of course." He added quickly.  
  
"Its not huge. I get all Scarlets stable housing and my lessons free as long as I keep these." Candiace indicated to the trophies on the mantle. ".Here on show and in any comps I enter I have to enter under Cross Country's name."  
  
"Wow! Those are all your trophies! That's amazing." He looked generally surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Scarlets and mine."  
  
Candiace heard the door open and slam quickly. She didn't see who had just entered as her back was to them and James who was still sitting at the bench. Candiace hurriedly turned around and just as she did so she caught sight of a mass of blonde curls sitting at the bench. Regretting not mentioning Serena sooner she cursed herself under her breath. Serena still hadn't noticed her or if she had chose to ignore Candiace.  
  
Serena was dressed in her usual uptown riding garments. (Her family was very rich.) And today had her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, which had been slicked with a lot of gel. Candiace carelessly glanced down at her own riding pants and t-shirt, both of which were covered in grass stains and mud. Trying to forget her clothes she looked back at the two talking on the bench. She was no love doctor but from the look in Serena's eyes Candiace could tell that she fancied James. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she quietly exited the kitchen unnoticed.  
  
Candiace slowly made her way back to the stables taking a slight detour past the other horses. As she reached Moonlights stable she noticed that once again Serena had forgotten to cool her down. Fuming Candiace grabbed the bays lead rope and led him out of the stable.  
  
After a few laps around the paddock she took Moonlight back to her stable and started to untack her. As angry as Candiace was she still couldn't help but notice the wonderful horse in front of her. Remembering the fact that this was Serena's horse she was talking about and that her family only owned the best. She bet that Serena wouldn't even notice what she'd done and would probably still be sitting in kitchen flirting with James. Candiace felt her eyes flash with envy, then quickly she this thought from mind. Why should she be envious? She'd only known him for about twenty minutes! She guessed it was because Serena was the one he was now paying attention to and not her. Oh well, she sighed trying to clear her head of any thoughts of Serena and James.  
  
***  
  
Leaning against the back of her seat, Candiace reversed her memory back in time to when she was leaving the stables. She paused her thoughts as a vision of Max running up to her and thanking her for escorting James around. Secretly Hollie thought that Max obviously hadn't been in the kitchen lately but kept that thought to her self.  
  
Candiace pictured her car driving out of Cross Country's parking lot and tried to recall exactly what she had seen. Three limos all black reversing out of the lot. She had her window wound down, hoping to catch a glance of whoever it was in those expensive cars. What Candiace certainly hadn't expected was for someone to roll down the tinted windows and wave but the most shocking fact was that the face belonged to James. Crap! Candiace thought to herself. No wonder James was happy to see Serena; they probably went to the same school or something.  
  
She sighed as they rolled into the driveway of their house. It was pity though. After all he was kinda cute.  
  
Chapter 2  
Not Another Normal day  
  
Raindrops splattered the car windows. Slouching in her chair Candiace sighed deeply. Another wet day. It was beginning to look like she'd never get to take Scarlet out on that hack. That wasn't even the beginning to her bad luck today. First Jason at all the cereal so she had to go without breakfast, then she had a fight with the drier and now this. Closing her eyes Hollie pondered if this day could get any worse.  
  
Pulling up into the driveway of Cross Country, Candiace spotted two black limos pulling out. She recognised them immediately as the ones she saw the other day. Mixed feelings bubbled up inside her as she exited the car and made a quick dash for the stables. Guided by memory she absent-mindedly strolled through the many passages and greeted the familiar faces of the many horses and ponies. As Candiace lifted the latch on Scarlet's stable door she didn't notice the looming face in the corner of the stable.  
  
"Oh! James you scared me"  
  
"Sorry! I know I'm not meant to be in here and all but.."  
  
"Don't worry. I understand."  
  
Candiace examined his face. Even though he was looking directly at her his ocean blue eyes still shifted to the left every now and then. Blinking to make sure she wasn't dreaming she stared a little longer. Then it hit her.  
  
"Are you hiding from someone James?" She asked while pretending to examine a fingernail.  
  
The look that ran across his face was priceless. Those big ocean blue eyes seemed to be ticking over. She could almost imagine his brain working overdrive on an explanation.  
  
"Well. You see." He trailed off but his silence was soon replaced by a shrill calling.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh James! Where are you!"  
  
The familiar voice of Candiace's dear friend Serena flooded the stable. Grinning from ear to ear, Candiace tried to stifle her giggles. From his spot in the corner James glared at her and motioned for her to shut up.  
  
Dropping to the floor, Candiace pressed her ear to the stable door and waited for the noisy tapping of Serena's shoes to fade, but they didn't. In fact they stopped right in front of Scarlet's stable. Candiace could almost picture her enemy swishing her perfect hair back and fourth and trying ever so hard to think with that awfully tiny brain of hers. This image sent her into another fit of giggles, which she was quick to muffle. Sadly not quick enough.  
  
"Renolyds! What exactly are you doing! I mean I knew you were low and all but that low! Come on!"  
  
Sighing loudly, Candiace emerged from behind the stable door. 


End file.
